My take on the next addition
by medboflight
Summary: We got the originals and a few new faces. Check out what happens when more of the Toretto blood is mixed in with the LA racing scean. THE END IS HERE! HOPE YOU LOVED READING IT AS MUCH AS I DID CREATING IT!
1. Say hello to Ash

**__**

open to a house in L.A. There's a girl asleep on the couch. The angle passes up from her feet. The ringing phone stirs her. Her hand is seen searching for it on the floor. She then brings it to her face that is covered by her hair.

Girl: 

What?

voice on the other end: 

Ash?

Ash: 

James? What do you want?

James: 

There's something down here that you might want to check out.

Ash: 

( pushing the hair out of her face) Now?

**__**

cut to Ash pulling up to Toretto's High Performance. She steps out of her red 2001 Mustang G.T. )

James:

( running out to meet her. He is a Latin boy about the age of 19 or so) Listen, I told the him not to mess with the detailing, but the asshole wouldn't listen to me.

Ash: 

( angrily rushes into the garage and walks up to a guy about 21 in age that's working on the door of a Toyota Supra. She slams the door almost causing him to fall down) What the hell do you think you are doing Jake?

Jake: 

Chill out Ash. I'm just trying to help you out.

Ash:

Help me out! I don't want your no good pretty boy spoiled brat ass around my works.

Jake: 

These are cars. Not babies. They ain't even yours. Don't tell me they got a higher hold for you.

Ash:

But my work is my life and I..

Jake: 

You're only fifteen. My God!

**__**

enter Dominic Toretto in a unhappy mood over the argument between his cousin and employee.

Dom: 

What the hell is going on here?

Jake: 

Your little responsibility over here is all up and down my ass for me trying to help her out. 

Dom: 

For doing what ( looks at Ash with a glare)

Ash:

He's trying to finish my detailing job on the Supra. Everybody knows that I don't like help on my stuff.

Jake:

If you weren't such an uptight bitch.

Dom: 

(slamming him against the wall and getting in his face) I don't want you talking to my family like that you hear?

Jake: 

Yeah Dom.

Dom: 

(turning to Ash) And you, I know high strung but you need to work on getting through things better. You gotta work with Jake whether you like it or not. 

Ash: 

Yeah I know. And the sign still says Toretto's High Performance and I'm a Toretto even if not by name, its still in my blood. 

Dom: 

Yeah, I know. Now, what am I paying you for?

Ash:

So I can have money to work on my monster and I can race and put a quarter into the garage. And also I'm your dad's kid sister's baby girl. 

Dom:

Fair break. Now get working. The rest of the team's coming in about 11:30, and you best be there.

Ash: 

Alright. 

Dom: 

And for God's sake zip your boots.

Ash:

Okay, Dom. You want to make sure I got a healthy breakfast too?

Dom: 

Go( he turns and goes back to work with a slight smile on his face)

Ash:

Okay( she goes into the back room followed slightly behind by James)

James:

(kinda breathy) Hey

Ash: 

Hi

James: 

You way laid into him something fierce.

Ash: 

Served him right. I can't believe I used to go out that guy. 

James: 

oh, the curse of a pretty boy's face. I know it all to well, of course I'm usually on the getting end. In fact, im always on the getting end.

Ash: 

(zips her boots while her foots on the locker) Shut up.

James:

Its true. You know that huh?

Ash: 

(slamming him against the lockers and putting her other foot up on him) Do I know? (leans forward and gets right in his face) You're just gonna have to teach me how to learn what I know. ( zips her boot) Gotta get to work. ( she turns and leaves. He takes a deep breath and sighs) 

**__**

Cut to Ash lying in the back hatch of the Supra. She's all the way on her back and can't see a guy in his twenties walk up beside her. She's got the stereo bumping as well and doesn't hear him.

Guy:

Excuse me? ( she doesn't look up) Excuse me!

Ash:

(sitting up and hitting her head) Yeah? What? 

Guy:

Yeah, I'm looking for Dominic.

Ash:

( pointing ) He's over there.

Guy:

Thanks, hey, I'm sorry about that. 

Ash:

Don't worry about it. 

Guy:.

Yeah, oh, where are my manners? I'm Brian.

Ash:

Ash. Dom's cousin.

Brian: 

Nice to meet you.

Ash: 

Same here. 

Brian:

I guess I'll see you later.

Ash: 

Okay ( as he leaves she checks him out)

James: 

( from leaning over the engine of a Kia) Ash!

Ash:

( mouthing the words) Shut up. ( out loud) James, you going in at 11:30?

James: 

What's at 11:30?

**__**

There is the sound of tires squealing outside and then the sound of car door slamming. 

Ash: 

Your about to find out. ( she gets out of the car and runs toward the door. She is greeted by a young latin girl and two 20-30 guys) Letty girl! ( hugs her)

Letty

hey Ash. What's up?

Ash: 

Same ol' shit. You know, detail designing, kicking co-workers asses, you know the reg.

Vince: 

Where's Dom?

Ash: 

In the back talking to some guy that came in here. Looked like a Waber.

Leon: 

Oh? What did he say his name was?

Ash: 

He said it was Brian.

Letty: 

Brian? 

.

Ash: 

Yeah, what to it?

Letty: 

Shit.

Ash: .

What? What is it? ( they walk in and she talks to them as they walk) Who is this guy?

Vince: 

He's a cop.

Ash: 

Oh, shit. The same Brian that went out with Mia? 

Leon: 

Yeah, and he maybe back to see if he can get info. He may have let us go 

Letty: 

But, we don't know how far though.

**__**

they bust into the back room where Dom and Brian are found. 

Leon: 

What the hell is he doing here?

Brian: 

Leon, Vince, I can explain.

Vince:

Explain what? 

Dom: 

Listen here, this guy saved my ass a couple of times, so the lest you can do is give him the benefit of the doubt. Brian you can explain yourself.

Brian:

I got into some serious shit back at base. 

Ash: 

Really? Or are you just trying to win us over with some tearful story?

Brian: 

Who is this girl?

Ash: 

I'm a Toretto that's who.

Brian: 

Figures. Anyway, they dump me on a two month suspension with no pay.

Letty: 

And you came here looking for a few quick things. Cash and cars. 

Brian: 

So? Do I got your stamp?

Dom: 

You got a trial. That's it. If you want more, you gotta prove yourself.

Ash: 

A little Coyote Ugly don't you think?

Dom: 

No its a start. Ash, you and James take him into the back and get show him what we got saved for him under curtain number three. 

Ash: 

Dom you don't mean?

Dom:

Yeah

Ash: 

Okay Dom. Follow me, Smokey. 

Brian: 

Uh, okay. ( they go out and head outside) 

Ash: 

James come with me.

James: 

Ash, I'm kinda busy right now.

Ash:

Just come help me with this. 

James: 

Fine, okay.

**__**

They go out to where the finished cars are parked and some are covered up. 

Ash: 

Its right there. But lets get this straight, I don't like you and I don't care if you don't like me. The fact of the matter is it isn't because your a cop, its because I know what you did to my cousin Mia and I ain't down with that ( she and James began to unhook the cover on one car) My total opinion hasn't been made of you but I'll tell you this much, it ain't too high right now.

Brian: 

Well, I guess if you didn't know me the way you do, you would like me better. 

Ash: 

Maybe.

James: 

I would hate to break up this love fest, but get hold of the front and help me pull this off. 

Ash: 

Okay ( they do and revile the orange beauty that Brian knows well) 

Brian: 

Damn, you guys kept this. 

James: 

Yep and its in as good of condition as when it was put back together. I wanted it but Dom said no. Not to mention Mia making sure that no one got their hands on it. 

Brian: 

She did that? 

Ash: 

Yeah, she did. Even after you left she still wanted to keep it. 

Brian: 

Where is she ?

James: 

She's going to school at U.C. at the summer classes. She works the front in the afternoons when she gets out. 

Ash: 

She's working her ass off so she can get out of here. Me, I worked my ass off so I could get in here.

Brian: 

Where are you from?

Ash: 

Me? I'm a southern girl with a heart that belongs to Cali. 

James: 

She came up here for a summer job

Ash: 

and I decided that I wanted to stick around. I was suppose to go back home when school starts, but no.

James: 

well, I gotta go get back to work on that Kia. I gotta get it done by next week. 

Ash: 

Okay sexy ass, see you at the meet up. ( he leaves)

Brian: 

I don't mean to be nosey, but are you and him...?

Ash: 

An item? Nah, James is the best friend that I've made out here. Well, I guess he's the best friend I've made in my life. Every one knows what kinda trouble some people in my family has gotten into and they don't even care if I never did any of that.

Brian: 

That's a lot of shit if I've ever heard it.

Ash: 

James doesn't know , but even if I tried to go back home, I don't think my mom would take me. Hell, she didn't even what me coming out here to begin with. She can't stand Dominic just because of one thing he did. She told me I had to get a job this summer or be on the streets, but she also said when I got a job out here that I wouldn't be allowed back after 

Brian: 

But she's your family.

Ash: 

My real family's here. It's Dom and Mia, James and Letty, Vince, Leon, even Jake. Family is what you make of it. Its the people who will care for you no matter what. 

Brian: 

If you would give me a chance, maybe I could be that too. 

Ash: 

Brian, I am giving you a chance. Your just impatient. I gotta go to work now. See you in a few. ( she leaves) 

**__**

Cut to later in the locker room. Dom, Letty, James, Vince, Leon, Jake, Ash and Brian are in there.

Letty: 

How many heats are we planning on running tonight?

Dom: 

Four. 

Ash: 

I want first or last. 

Dom: 

Just hold on a second. Okay, Ash, I don't want you running against anyone on the team, so I'm going to put you first or last any way. Vince, you up for running tonight?

Vince: 

Always. 

Dom: 

Okay, I want you and James to hit up the second heat with me. Letty, you go third. Jake,

Jake:

(shushed) Yes!

Dom: 

Your scouting tonight. 

Jake: 

Wait, Dom, you know I can run. My cars ready.

Dom: 

I know your cars done but your not ready to run. You have no idea how to control it. Brian, why don't you sit it out tonight? Just so you can get back in to good graces. 

Brian: 

No problem. I figured as much.

Dom: 

You ride down with Ash

Ash: 

Wait, Dom. ( walks up to him and says hushed) I don't know if I want him in Sally. 

Dom: 

Well, about everyone else is wanting to beat down on him

Ash: 

Well, you best include me in with everyone else. 

Dom:

Just show him who's boss if you get what I mean. 

Ash: 

(smiles playfully ) Hell yes

Dom: 

Okay, so we're starting straight up ten. Ash, I want you there right before so. I don't want anyone trying to mess with you car like last time. ( he leaves) 

Brian: 

Wait, how old is she anyway?

Ash: 

Me, I'll be 15 in a few.

Brian: 

So, you got a hardship or what?

Ash:

well, I like to call it or what. But, hey, it's only illegal if you get caught.

Brian: 

I beg to differ sweetie. 

Vince: 

Oh, no here it comes.

Ash: 

Sweetie? Huh, no one calls me that. And boys and girls need I remind you what my motto is?

Leon: 

I think the greeners need to know. 

Ash: 

To win, you must lie a little, steal some, cheat if you must, but above all, kick the competitions' ass. In this world there are no second places, only lose and win. And sometimes, the rules don't apply. 

Jake: 

Rules are there ain't no rules. And so far these past few months, as the song says, this rebel girl is the queen of our world.

Brian: 

What song?

James: 

Hit it up!

**__**

Jake goes over and presses play on the system that plays music all over the building. The song "Rebel Girl" by Bikini Kill is played over the speakers. Ash and James start jamming to it. Vince only smiles and shakes his head and Leon just watches as Letty goes to find Dom.

Brian: 

What's the big deal with this song?

Jake:

Its one of Ash's theme songs. The other one being Mustang Sally, for obvious reasons. 

Brian: 

That's her G T out front?

Jake: 

Yeah. 

Brian: 

She must have the guys all over her then.

Jake: 

Yeah, but she won't hardly give them the time of day. Believe me I know.

Brian: 

You tried to get something going with her?

Jake: 

We had something back when she first came here, but then I backed off cuz she got in too deep. Started thinking there wasn't anyone that could beat her

Brian: 

Is it true though?

Jake: 

Well, so far, yeah. The only one that has grit to say it is Dom and maybe James and he's one of my best friend's brothers. Of course, his brother got killed in a cross fire one night. He was in the wrong place at the wrong time. James blamed himself for a long time. I guess the two of them ( nodding at James and Ash) you know, got an understanding going on. 

Brian: 

Did you dump her?

Jake: 

Kinda. Guess that's why she doesn't really want anything to do with me right now.

Brian: 

I know the feeling.

Ash: 

( loudly) Jake, best get working, Dom already beat on you enough for one morning.

Jake: 

Fine, whatever. (to Brian) catch you later man. ( goes up front)

**__**

Ash goes back to her detailing job and James goes over and talks to her as she does so

James:

Hey, so, what are you gonna do after the races tonight?

Ash: 

I don't know. Well, I'll have a little extra cash, so do you wanna go do something?

James:

Sure, It's L.A. not to mention a Friday, so I'm sure there's something to do. 

Ash: 

Alright, but we're taking my car.

James: 

What about Brian?

Ash: 

What about him? He's a big boy, and I figure he can take care of himself.

James: 

Him and Jake seem buddy buddy.

Ash: 

Well, I figure, they're the same kind of animal. Hand me that cutter. (he does) Thanks. ( she begins trimming the access part of the decal away)

James: 

Hey, Ash?

Ash: 

Yeah?

James: 

Can I ask you something?

Ash: 

Always.

James: 

Okay, its one of those friend of a friend questions, but anyway, see this guy has a best friend that's a girl. She doesn't know but he really likes her. 

Ash: 

And let me guess, this guy wants the girl, but he's afraid that she'll turn away from him? 

James: 

Exactly!

Ash: 

well, I can say that I've been in his shoes. 

James: 

Yeah?

Ash: 

Yeah, back home, there was this guy that I grew up with that was older than me. He went out with my sister when she was my age, and , ah, I was so jealous when that happened. I got over my little crush soon, but then, when I turned 14 and he went to collage I started liking him again. He always treated me good, and I guess that's why I liked him. Hell, I guess I still do. That was one of the reasons I left, I couldn't take seeing him anymore.

James: 

It pushed you that far?

Ash: 

Well, that was just one of the factors. It was also school, in crowds, politics, parents, and pretend friends. Like I've always said, the real stuff's out here in L.A. Like you James, you're real. Your the person I hold closet to my heart. 

James:

Really? Well, to be honest, your the only friend I've had since my brother died.

Ash: 

What about Jake? I thought that you two had something there.

James: 

Well, we did. But when Ronnie died, he changed. He didn't want anything to really do with my family. I guess that it hurt too much, yet here he is. 

Ash: 

Irony brought you both here. 

James:

No, money and speed brought him here, cars and you brought me here. 

Ash:

You never did like to admit any other reason did you?

James:

What reason would that be?

Ash:

Oh, the lead foot you named?

James: 

Well me and Pedro have an understanding relationship and we don't always like for it to be out in the open

Ash: 

You are too much.

James:

Don't you want to find out?

Ash:

(throwing rag into his face) Get out of here James. 

James:

Fine I can take a hint, but just for that, you best win tonight.


	2. Night at the races

**__**

Cut to that night at the strip. A red Mustang squeals to a stop in the middle of the street The angle moves up from the emblem over the hood with an ankh decal and over to the passenger door where we see Brian a little shaken. He steps out. 

Brian:

You call that driving?

Ash:

(stepping out with a slight attitude) And what would you call it? Read the back glass.

Brian:

( going to the back of the car) I would rather be ash than dust? 

Ash:

Yep. Live and learn baby. That's why I get to park in the middle of the street and the rest of them have to hit it up at the sides. 

Brian:

Well, it looks like those ladies ain't to happy with you.

Ash:

(looking over) Oh, God. ( two girls walk up to her) Tina, Kelly. What do you want.

Tina:

Johnny says he don't like you taking his money. Says you gotta take on Marco with pinks.

Ash:

Pinks? What he running?

Tina:

Sunfire LX 

Ash:

Stock?

Tina

No, full out NOS from the both of you. 

Ash:

No chance. Its no where close to fair.

Tina:

Tran won't be happy.

Ash:

Tran can kiss my ass for all I care.

Kelly:

Hey Ash, who's your friend?

Ash:

He's a member of the team that's who.

Kelly:

Seems kinda broken into the game.

Ash:

Well, he's playing with my deck, so( waving them away) get.

Tina:

Fine. But Marco will be running first heat and I know how you don't like to risk the bust and not being allowed to race. 

Ash:

Skank be gone. Go! ( they leave) 

Brian:

What was up with that.

Ash:

Marco is one of Johnny Trans' new goons if you will. He plays for pinks and I don't go like that.

Brian:

Why not? You would get a new car out of it?

Ash:

Don't you get it? Johnny only puts up pinks when he thinks he can't loose. But he doesn't know my car. He hasn't had a race against me. He doesn't get what I could do to him

Brian:

(raising his voice slightly) Why don't you do it then? It would be an easy win!

Ash:

Because I can run niners

Brian:

So? That's what your suppose to do.

Ash:

That's going with out riding the NOS. (she turns to go talk to the others and has Brian at her heals)

Brian:

What? You're tellin' me that you can do the quarter in eight seconds going stock?

Ash:

Well, its got some adjusting on the motor and the rest of the system, but yeah.

Brian:

How fast can you do it while your riding it?

Ash:

I've been known to do it at atleast six seconds. 

Brian:

(pointing back at the car) you telling me that you got a six second car there?

Ash:

Yeah. Now if you excuse me, I got some addy upping to do. ( she goes up to a gang of racers throwing down money and writing down their bets)

Guy 1:

Well, look what the cat dragged in. Isn't that the girl they call unbeatable?

Marco:

Ash. Just the lady I was looking for.

Ash:

Marco.

Marco:

Listen here. I got me a rocket under my hood and you the only one here that got any equal comp. I want you to give me all you got. Full out NOS and, uh, all blowers going. As you know I'll be running too.

Ash:

No way in hell.

Marco:

Some one afraid to loose?( round of ooos) 

Ash:

You can't win until you're not afraid to loose, seeing as I've got the most raked up here, no, I'm not. But I am scared of what you and the rest of Trans' may try to do to my Sally when you loose your car. ( get a round of ooos as well ) 

Marco:

I would be more worried about where your car pieces would go after I get the pink.

Ash:

You really think you can beat me don't you?

Marco:

No thinking about it.

Ash: 

Figured as much with you. Fine, you got yourself a race. But don't cry too hard when I kick your ass and chop and shop your car. Lets do this ( walking to her car as Brian looks on kinda stunned. She opens the driver's door and stands up on the edge of the frame) Brian? Are you coming?

Brian:

What?

Ash:

You're riding with me right?

Brian: 

( walking over) yeah ( he steps in )

Ash:

( flipping switches and what not to prepare) I hope you got a good strong stomach. 

Brian:

Oh, don't worry, if I can live through the California police academy, then I can handle this

Ash:

I wouldn't say that much.

Brian:

Oh?

**__**

They take off to get up at the starting line with a jerk and a squeal of the tire. He grabs hold of the handle at the top a.k.a. the " oh shit" bar. 

Brian: 

You just did that for spite didn't you. 

Ash:

You said you could handle it. 

**__**

about that time there is a girl running up to the drivers' side door. Its Mia.

Mia:

Ash, what are you doing?

Ash:

Oh, hi Mia. You know just running a race for pinks. 

Mia:

You know better than running against Trans' boys. 

Brian:

Mia. Listen, I think she'll be okay.

Mia:

Brian? What the hell are you doing here?

Brian: 

Long story.

Mia:

Fine. But you better watch out. 

Ash:

Marco is easy pickings. It almost feels sinful to get a win this easy. 

Mia:

Sin's where they work best. ( she turns and leaves)

Brian:

Well, I can guess that the attitude runs in the family. But where didja get your blond hair?

Ash:

From our grandpa.

**__**

Marco pulls up beside her just as the people run out to draw the line. 

Marco:

That your bitch riding shot gun?

Ash:

That your dog riding with you there?

Marco:

Oh, you are going down ho.

Ash:

You ain't nothing but dust in my wind. 

Marco: 

What the hell you talking?

Ash:

You'll see.

**__**

Dom walks up between the cars. Raises his hands and give a look right at Ash. 

She reaches in the back and turns her NOS's valves. Then she flips a few more switches and positions her hands on to her wheel. Dom looks again at her, she revs her engine in response as does Marco at his look . 

Ash:

(to Brian) Count for me when we take off.

Brian:

Why?

Ash:

Just do it!

Brian:

Okay, okay.

Dom:

Drivers ready? 

Ash:

Hold on to your ass. (she presses both the break and the gas and we hear the engine throttle up high) 

Dom: 

( drops hands simultaneously as he yells ) Go! 

**__**

She takes off like a bullet with Marco not to far behind. Brian is counting in one-one thousands. There is a look at the speedometer shows 125 mphs. 

Ash: 

Here we go!

**__**

She hits the little red button on the left part of her steering wheel with a ring claded thumb. Brian is pushed against the seat by the force. The shot shows the air movement around the car like light in the smoke. The rpms rise and the speed gets up to 280 before she hits the breaks slowly and comes to a stop three seconds a head of Marco. 

Brian:

Six. Six! 

**__**

She is smiling at Marco coldly just before James and the rest come up and drag her out of the window.

James:

(embracing her quickly) Hey, you did it baby doll.

Ash:

As if there was any doubt. 

Jake:

Well, I had my doubts, but hey.

Ash:

(hitting him in the shoulder) I'm sure. (to Marco) Hey, whatcha doing in MY car?

Marco:

Bitch, your gonna pay for that one. 

Ash:

Its your own damn fault! I tried and tried but you didn't listen to me.

Marco:

You, you did something to that car! Its not fair.

Ash:

Oh, you wanna check it out then? ( goes and pops the hood and the trunk) Go a head, take a look. All you'll find is the regular stuff. ( he goes over and looks hesitantly due to the fact of Dominic recently walking over with Leon, Vince, Letty, and Mia) 

Leon:

This boy bothering you Ash?

Ash:

Naw, Mr. Marco here was just about to give me my Sunfire LX.

Marco:

Yeah (walks over to her to hand her the keys and leans over to her ear to whisper) this ain't over bitch.

Ash:

If its not, then I'll be ready and waiting. 

Letty:

Jake, what are you doing down here if your suppose to be scouting?

Jake: 

Don't worry, I got the scanner right here in my pocket. (takes it out)

Dispatcher: 

Unit Two, there is a report of street racers near your twenty that you might want to check out.

Dom: 

Get out of her, COPS!

**__**

there is a frenzy of people running to their cars and driving off.

Ash:

Brian! 

Brian:

What?

Ash:

Take it! ( she throws him the key to the Sunfire) Go!

Brian:

(hesitantly ) Okay, fine.

Ash:

Meet up out at this place called the Black Hole. Now get! 

**__**

She runs to her car and he gets to the Sunfire. She squeals off and throws her flames to make an impressive exit. She spots blue lights in her rear view mirror and slows down.

Cop #1:

There's one of them

Cop #2:

Lets do this.

Ash: 

Bring it on boys. 

**__**

She again squeals her tires and slams on the accelerator. Cut to James looking a head at her.

James:

Shit! Not again. (over the short-wave hand held) Ash what the hell do you think you are doing?

Ash:

Running like hell from these fine blues. Should I give them a run for their money?

James: 

Yeah I think you should. 

Brian: 

(over the radio) Ash, turn to your left at the next T. Go a half a block and then turn right. Punch it girl and I mean yesterday.

Ash: 

I'm on it!

**__**

She floors it and then punches the NOS on.

Cop #1:

Holy shit! Can you get a lock on that?

Cop #2: 

Trying. Got it. Damn! We got her at 295!

Cop # 1:

Forget it. She's gone.

**__**

Cut to just outside a club with a neon sign reading The Black Hole. Ash quickly parallel parks and then burst in through the door.

Dom:

( approaching her quickly) What the hell did you think you were doing out there?

Ash:

Running the hell out of Sally, that's what. 

Dom:

You were suppose to come straight here with no playing.

Ash:

I was trying. She stalled at me when I paused at the intersection. I didn't want some rice junky hitting me. Half of the people that was out there were wannabes anyways. 

Dom:

Alright, fine. There's someone in the back that wants to see you. Says he's an old friend.

Ash: 

Okay ( turns to leave) Oh and Dom?

Dom:

Yeah.

Ash:

(silly like) Wuv you! Muhwah ( goes to the back) 

**__**

She goes to the towards the back and stops and looks around for a familiar face. She is then approached from the back by a guy in about his 20's 

Guy:

Ash? Little Ashley T?

Ash:

(turning) Yeah.... Oh my god! Jesse! ( leaps at him in an embrace)

Jesse:

Hey girl.

Ash:

My God! How are you doing?

Jesse:

I'm okay. Got a new scar (lifts his shirt and show the scar from his bullet wound) But other than that, I'm uh, pretty much the same. 

Ash:

You had any run ins with Tran?

Jesse:

( shaking his head) No

Ash:

Brian should have let the bastard die where he laid. That's what he was going to do to you.

Jesse:

I got luck though. Barely.

Ash:

I swear, next time I see that son of a bitch I'll...

Jesse:

You'll do nothing. Alright? 

Ash:

Okay. Alright. I will. Now, you don't go anywhere, I'm gonna go mingle with the lesser racers. Check you later.

Jesse:

Okay.

**__**

cut to James and Jake standing at the bar.

Jake:

Would you look at all the fine asses out there tonight. Man, I so wanna get laid. 

James:

You only think about the three s's don't you?

Jake:

Yep. Speed, sweat, and, uh, sex.

James:

You've always been that way huh?

Jake:

Well, I got a rocket in my pocket and it's ready to launch. 

James:

Oh God!

Jake:

What? Oh, man. Here comes Amy Raquel. Oh man, she is fine!

Amy:

Jake, baby, why ain't you called me? Its been three days.

Jake:

Sorry, baby. Here, if James here doesn't mind, why don't I make it up to you with a dance or, uh, five? 

James:

Go on man

Jake: 

Aight. Come on baby, let me show you how its done. ( they leave) 

James:

Great. Alone again. ( Mia walks up) 

Mia:

Hey James. What's happening?

James:

Very little

Mia:

Sorry you didn't get to run tonight. But you do know that there is a close track one in four weeks. Its out in Long Beach. Kinda a new Road Wars. Suppose to be something hot. 

James:

Awesome. So how are you doing? Really. You know what I mean.

Mia:

Oh, the fact that Brian's working here again? I don't know. Can you keep something between us?

James:

Mia, you know me. 

Mia:

Yeah. Well, I still care about him. I just didn't think that he would want anything to do with me anymore, since he didn't call or write or even come see me. I guess we both thought the same thing. 

James:

Then you should do what you gotta do.

Mia:

Yeah? Well so should you. ( she leaves)

**__**

She is stopped by a some what heavy set latino man.

Mia:

Hey Hector

Hector:

Hey Mia. Man, your cousin pulled one hell of a show to night.

Mia:

Yeah, just ask her. She knows just how good she is. 

Hector:

As well she should. Your brother around?

Mia:

Yeah he's over there( She points to Dom and Letty who are in a corner doing what they do)

Hector:

Okay, I may just head his way a bit later. Check you girl. 

Mia:

Anytime .( he leaves and she is tapped on the shoulder by Brian)

Brian:

Listen Mia, I need to talk to you. I, I messed up. I should have never turned my back on you. I told you once, that noting would ever change the way I felt about you, and I swear I meant ever word of that. I'm asking you, please, just give me one more chance. And if you won't, I'll understand. I just want to let you know that I.. ( she grabs hold of him and kisses him hard. He kisses her back and the kiss gets deeper)

Mia:

Nothing has changed between you and me. 


	3. A day at work filled with sexual harrasm...

**__**

cut to the Toretto house hold. Ash and James are laying on the couch. She's dressed down in a pair of boxers and an old tank top . Her hair is pulled back up and she's leaning against his shoulder and they both are eating pop corn and sitting with their feet against one another trying to throw it into the other person's mouth. 

James:

You know you suck at this

Ash:

Oh shut up. And sides your legs are longer than mine

James:

Just like you to come up with an excuse.

Ash:

So?

**__**

He gets quiet and looks like a though has hit him

James:

Wouldn't you want something like that?

Ash:

Like what? Dom and Letty or Mia and Brian?

James:

Either. They got this undying love for each other, that no matter what, will always be there.

Ash:

I suppose everyone does. Its just etched into our souls from birth I figure. But its only the lucky ones who find it.

**__**

cut to Mia's room. She is lying with her arm draped across Brian and her head on his shoulder. She has her eyes closed and is smiling. She appears to be asleep. Brian is still awake and looks to be in deep thought. He is lightly stroking her hair and kisses her gently on the forehead.

Brian:

I swear, I will never leave you again. Nothing can take me from you. 

Mia:

(smiling bigger) You promise? ( turning onto her stomach and resting her chin oh his chest)

Brian:

Yes, I do. ( He kisses her)

**__**

the next day back at the garage. Dom is up front looking over some papers when Ash strolls in with James and Jake. 

Dom: 

Where do you think your going?

**__**

they all look shocked and wonder which one of them he is talking to

Dom:

Ash?

Ash:

Working like I always do on Saturday from 11 till I'm done. 

Dom:

Nope. You are interviewing the people to fill the new slot. 

Ash:

Dom, why?

Jake:

Curse of the new kid.

James: 

Man ( smacking him in the head) Shut up.

Dom:

Both of you do. Now go in the back and show Brian the ropes. 

Jake:

He and Mia ain't even here yet.

Dom:

Yeah they are. They were here when I came in.

Ash: 

Must have took off.

Jake:

Dom, strike them a deal, whatcha say?

Dom:

Maybe. Ash, alright, here are the applications. If someone comes in that hasn't filled one out, there are blank ones under the stack. There's a questionnaire for you to use for each interviewer. You got?

Ash:

Yeah I got.

Dom: 

Get to it, there's one in my office right now.

**__**

she goes to the back and gives a deep angry sigh before turning the door knob. 

Ash:

Hi, uh,( looking down at the form) Jarred McNealen? 

Jarred:

Yeah.

Ash:

Hi, I'm Ash. That's all you need to know right now.

Jarred:

So, when do I start?

Ash:

Hold up, we haven't gotten that far yet. Are you certified? 

Jarred:

For what?

Ash:

To work on cars?

Jarred:

Work on cars? What? I thought you needed a stocker. 

Ash:

No. We don't sell parts here yet sir. 

Jarred:

Well then. Bye. ( he leaves)

Ash:

Fine. ( walking to door and opening it) Next.

**__**

skips a head a little and shows a fake blonde with her black roots showing sitting in front of the desk

Ash:

So, do you have much experience with cars?

Girl:

Oh, I do some of my best work in cars. Its usually in the back seat, but...

Ash:

( holding a finger up to shush her ) I think you need to go check out the corners of either Santa Monica or Hollywood Drive.

Girl:

This is a performance place isn't it?

Ash:

Not that type of performance. Later.

**__**

cut then to a younger guy interviewing.

Guy:

You know, you've got really pretty eyes.

Ash:  
Thanks.

Guy:

So, will I be working with you much?

Ash:

Yeah. I work here about everyday. My cousin's Dominic Toretto.

Guy:

( leaning over the desk) Really. So, you got a chunk in here?

Ash:

Yeah. I do. 

Guy:

So, that makes you a bad ass lady doesn't it?

Ash:

That didn't but I guess you could say I am.

Guy: 

You a naughty girl? ( he reaches his hand over and grabs her chest)

Ash:

( she jumps up and knocks her chair over) GET THE HELL OUT OF MY GARAGE YOU SON OF A BITCH! ( goes over to him and kicks him in the balls and he runs out in fear. She chases after him) And I don't want you see your sorry ass around here again.

**__**

She chases him out and goes back in and starts picking up the stuff spilled onto the floor after slamming the door. Dom comes in shortly after.

Dom:

So?

Ash:

I swear if you ever make me do that again, I will quit. 

Dom:

Okay. Jesse called and said that he wanted to see you later. Maybe you and James can go with him out to lunch.

Ash:

Sounds cool. You sure you can man the fort?

Dom:

Yeah, I got it. Just go park the Supra up front, the owner's coming to get it about one.

Ash:

Alright then. ( she leaves and James walks in)

James:

Hey, Dom, can I ,uh, talk to you?

Dom:

Sure, what's on your mind?

James:

Okay, you and Letty were friends before you we're together right?

Dom:

Yeah, what to it?

James:

Well, I was wondering, if you don't mind me asking that is, how did you tell her how you felt?

Dom:

Well, it just sorta fell into place one night. We were hanging out after a run and one thing led to another and well you get the idea

James:

Just like that?

Dom:

Yeah. Now you need to get your break. Ash and Jesse are going down to the pier for lunch, why don't you go with 'em?

James:

Sure, I just gotta finish priming and I'll head out there. 

**__**

He heads out to the work area and finds Letty leaning over the hood of the Kia he was working on.

Letty:

Its okay James. I was bored so I decided to help you out here. It was taking you forever and a day anyway. So get gone boy. 

**__**

He just nods his head in acknowledgment and goes out to his car which is a 2001 Honda Civic yellow in color with a fiberglass finish on it. He jumps in and starts the stereo bumping to American Bad Ass by Kid Rock. He roars down the streets of the inner town towards the coast line. There is a shot over looking the sights and sounds of the city, namely the sights. Hey gets heyed by some girls crossing in front of him . he just waves and smiles to them. He then pulls up to an open air restaurant where he finds a parking space next to the mustang and a white and blue Integra 

Cut to Ash and Jesse sitting inside.

Ash:

So, I tell the dumb ass that he don't wanna run that against me( takes a cigarette from him and lights it) I mean, no one does that. 

James:

(taps her on the shoulder and she turns around) Hey

Ash:

( gives him a quick hug) Hey James.

James:

Hey Jesse.

Jesse:

Hey James. Long time huh?

James:

Yeah. Awe, man, you letting her do this junk again

Jesse:

Hey don't look at me. She took it away from me.

James:

Give me that. ( he snatches the cigarette away from her)

Ash:

God dammit James!

James:

Well, I thought we said you weren't gonna do that again.

Ash:

No, you said that I wasn't gonna do it again.

James:

Whatever you say, but, ( stomps it out) I'm bigger than you.

Jesse:

Lets just get something to eat.

Ash:

You buyin'? 

Jesse:

You kiddin' me ?

James:

Yeah she is.

Ash:

I'm gonna go play with the juke box

James:

Be sure to save some of that playing for me, aight?

Ash:

You sick perv 

James:

Yeah, but I'm a cute perv

**__**

she just rolls her eyes and digs out some quarters from her pocket. James just smiles and turns to talk to Jesse.

James:

She is amazing isn't she?

Jesse:

I've always thought so.

James:

Its weird though, she my best friend right, but.... I don't know.

Jesse:

She makes you get this tight feeling in your stomach muscles?

James:

Yeah. Exactly.

Jesse:

Boy, ( he starts nervously tapping on the table) I think they call that love. 

James:

Ash? What,...no. I mean, I don't think so.

Jesse:

oh, yeah, defiantly love. 

James:

come on man. It can't be. 

Jesse:

Believe me, I know a lot of stuff, and this may not be one I know personally, but I think I'm right on this one

**__**

the juke box starts playing I will show you mine by LFO. James looks over and sees Ash running her fingers through her hair and it seems to be in slow motion. He bits his lip and tries, but he can't seem to take his eyes off of her as she walks back over to the rhythm of the song. 

Ash:

( getting a really pissed off look on her face) Shit! ( she runs outside)

James:

What? 

**__**

he and Jesse get up and run out too and sees Ash confronting an Asian boy about 17 or 18. 

Ash:

What the hell are you doing around my car? 

Boy:

Trans out for you.

Ash:

If anything I should be out for him

James:

You just better tell Tran that if he even thinks about messing with her or her car again, he'll have hell to pay to James Calway. 

Boy:

Yeah, yeah. whatever man. 

**__**

looks as if he's gonna leave and hits James right in the face. James hits him back and knocks him to the ground with another blow. Ash then kicks him right in the stomach.

Ash:

Sealed with a kiss from the Toretto family.( spits on him) And tell Johnny that if he wants any more, to come see me and Dominic at the shop. (to Jesse and James) I'm suddenly not hungry anymore guys. Lets make tracks.

Jesse:

(looking down at the boy with half discuss and half wonder) Yeah, sure. 

**__**

they get in their cars and Ash squeals away from the scean. A close up reviles a really angry look on her face and she guns the car.

James:

(with a sigh) Not again****

The song Bullets by Creed blares in the back ground as she takes death defying chances in traffic. Swerving in and out of the other cars. James takes off after her. He pushes his car to the max and can't seem to keep up with her. He then takes a back route through the alleys and sides streets to try and cut her off as she takes the long way. Her car bounds over a hill and slams back down to earth causing sparks to fly. Not long after, James speeds out in front of her and she has to spin out to avoid a collision with him. Ones she regains control, she stops the car with a jolt and gets out.

Ash:

Who the hell do you think you are?

James:

I think I'm keeping you out of trouble.

Ash:

Piss off James. Let me live my life. 

James:

Oh, I save your ass so many times that it ain't even funny and you give me this gratitude?

Ash:

I can take care of myself. Why the hell do you think I left home? To get away from being smothered all the damn time and being told that I can't live the life I wanna. Let me go free. 

James:

You ain't got a clue about the real world. You think just because you've lived a little beyond the law out here for a few months means you know what life is? If that's so, you got a whole lot more to learn. You got no clue what hard is.

Ash:

I don't know what hard is? I don't know what hard is! Bull shit, all my life all I've known is the hard life. You don't know what its like to come home everyday not knowing when your gonna be slapped or told how worthless you are. Or how you'll never amount to anything more than second rate. None of you. No idea

James:

Oh, well, I'll tell you what hard is. Hard is watching your brothers blood spill out on the front side walk. Hard is watching him take his last breath. Hard is being blamed for it by you mother and being told that she never wants to see you again. 

Ash:

I wish that my mother would disown me. Hell, I prefer it then to have connections with her. She ain't done nothing but pull me down with her. I'm never going back there, even if my life depended on it. I would rather be crucified than force to love her. And anyway, why do you care so much? 

James:

Why do I care? Because your the best part of life for me. Without you, I don't have anyone.

Ash:

You had to go pull that out didn't you? How am I suppose to respond to that? 

James:

(walks over to her and puts his arm around her and kisses her on the forehead) C'mon, lets stop making this scean in the middle of the street.


	4. A dream up in flames

**__**

cut back to the garage where Jake meets them at the front.

Jake:

You're late

Ash:

You're an asshole, but you know, I can't help you there.

Jake: 

What is it that you got against me?

Ash:

Think long and hard.

Jake:

Listen, I broke it off with you because you got to thinking that you were too good for anyone. That doesn't mean that I don't still care.

Ash:

Doesn't mean you do.

Jake:

I do. You know I do. And I wish I could make it up to you. 

Ash:

There ain't nothing you can do to do that.

Jake:

Just give me a shot. C'mon. 

Ash:

You already had that shot and you blew it. 

Jake:

Please, for old time sake? ( he goes over and kisses her)

Ash:

( forcefully pushing him away) You sorry little mo fo. You think you can work your vogue and I'll forgive you like nothing happened? Hell no! You get out of my sight! 

Jake:

I should have never tried anything with you. Your too self absorbed and up tight. 

Ash:

Damn straight and don't try it again. 

Jake:

I won't

Ash:

That's what I'm hoping. Now be gone you screwed up wanna be!

**__**

He leaves in a huff just as a giggling Mia and Brian walk in.

Leon:

Look who finally decided to show up.

Letty:

Leon, shut your cracker mouth. 

Leon:

Stay out Letty.

Letty:

I know you just did not. 

Vince:

No he didn't. Now shut your mouth and get back to work Leon.

Leon:

Fine, okay, whatever.

Ash:

(tossing Mia the cordless phone) Where ya been?

Mia:

Oh, around. 

Brian:

here and there

Ash:

Banging it out in the back of the Jetta. 

Brian:

Girl watch you mouth

Ash:

I'm sorry, did you just girl me? You sure he's on the straight and narrow?

Mia:

Oh yeah. 

Ash:

Cuz we don't want a repeat of Darrel back in the ninth grade now do we? 

Mia:

Oh no.

Brian:

Right. So, oh, I see you guys have gotten some barrels. 

Vince:

Yeah. Wanna see if that orange blaze of yours can still do a nine?

Brian:

Sure. Keys?

****

__

Ash looks around like she's in a daze.

Vince:

Ash, give them to him

Ash:

(with a deep sigh) Fine. Here (takes them out of her pocket and tosses them to Brian) Man, I never get my way.

Brian:

Thank you. I'll be right back.

**__**

Dom walks in and arches an eyebrow

Dom:

You kiddies gonna start playing now

James:

Just a little bit. We do have some brand new toys.

Dom:

Just don't mess with any of the p.cl.

Ash:

Dom, its potassium chloride and sugar. Dude, that's rocket fuel. I think we'll stay away.

Dom:

Best. I don't want you guys to be getting me in trouble. 

**__**

Brian then roars into the garage and stops just inches from Dominic

Dom:

Shit!

Brian:

Sorry. (stepping out of the car) Load 'er up guys.

Ash:

Do it yourself hot shot. I don't see the point. Every knows that you ain't gonna have a chance. Specially if your running only a niner. 

Brian:

Well, if I'm gonna hit it up at Long Beach, then I gotta make sure everything's in working order.

**__**

He drives them over to the barrels and Leon and Vince hook up the equipment and Ash starts up the lap top.

Ash:

Okay, let her rip roar.

**__**

He starts it up and floors it. The screen on the lap top show the Rpms rising with the speed. Brian reaches down and hits the nitrous button. Almost as soon as he does so, a cloud of smoke rises from under the hood and the car's stops to a slow idle and then goes dead very quickly. 

Mia:

What happened.

**__**

Letty goes over and pops the hood.

Letty:

Shit, the shaft is out.

Dom:

It'll take us a week to fix.

Brian:

I'll get on it. 

James:

You do that. Hey, Ash, can I, uh, talk to you.

Ash:

Sure, what's up?

James:

Not here. Come, come here ( he takes her hand and leads her back to the locker room and closes the door)

Ash:

James, what are you doing?

James:

Hey, can we maybe go do something tonight?

Ash:

Sure. You want me to see what Letty and Dom are doing?

James:

No, I meant like, just you and me.

Ash:

Like a date?

James:

Well, not exactly, its just that we never really get to go out and have fun as just us. 

Ash:

Sounds great, but what's with the cloak and dagger routine? 

James:

To make them wonder. 

Ash:

Cool

James:

Yeah, cool. 

**__**

She smiles a half way smile and puts her hand on his face and then goes out. He sighs and it then cuts to a very loud salsa club. James leads Ash in by the hand. She is dressed in a blue tie on top with a matching skirt. 

Ash:

How do you carry out a conversation in here?!

James:

What?

Ash:

Exactly!

**__**

He just shakes his head and leads her to a booth.

James:

You like it?

Ash:

Its different. But, yeah.

James:

Great. Well, we ain't gonna sit here all night now are we? 

Ash:

What?

James:

(taking her hand and attempting to pull her up) Come on. Lets dance.

Ash:

James, no. I can't. 

James:

(jerking her up) Yes. 

**__**

She goes out disagreeing with it but smiling all the long. They go out on to the dance floor where Ash isn't too sure what do to but James takes the lead. He has great skill and she soon catches on. This goes on for a little bit and it then cuts to them exiting laughing it up.

Ash:

We have so gotta do that again.

James:

Oh yeah. 

Ash:

( looking over and sees Marco standing next to her car) Oh, no!

**__**

She takes off and James follows her.

Marco:

Bitch, I'll show you not to mess with me ( lights a rag in the gas tank)

James:

Get down! (grabs her arm pulls her to the ground as he shield her with his body just as the gas and the NOS blow)

Ash:

NO! ( jumps up) I'm gonna kill you, you mother fucker! 

**__**

Marco jumps into a wheel man car and takes off. Ash runs after him with no success of catching up. 

James:

Ash! 

Ash:

I'm going to kill him! I swear to God, he's dead.

James:

Lets get out of here. 

Ash:

No. Don't touch me, James. I'm gonna kill him!

James:

Ash. It's over. Lets get you back home.

**__**

Back at the Toretto house hold. Due to the fact that its still early, there is a crowd at the house as usual. Dom, who is outside by chance, spots James and Ash coming up, with out the mustang.

Dom:

(rushing up to them) What happened to you guys.

James:

Tran's little asshole Marco flamed her car. ****

Dom:

Shit. Ash, baby, you okay?

Ash:

I'm fine. Let me take care of this. 

Dom:

No. And your bleeding. Go inside and let Mia or Letty look at that.

Ash:

Okay. 

**__**

Dom pulls James aside as Ash goes into the house

Dom:

This was Tran's work?

James:

Yeah. It was the little stoner that she beat out last night. I'm guessing maybe they're not done.

Dom:

I swear I'm gonna show him a lesson this time that he will never forget. No one, and I mean no one screws with Dominic Toretto or his family and goes unscared. 

**__**

Cut to Ash and Mia. Ash is sitting in a chair in the kitchen and Mia is kneeling next to her cleaning the cut on her left shoulder.

Ash:

Johnny's finally gone and passed the line. ****

Mia:

Yeah, well, we can get you another car, but there ain't no replacing you. So, you stay out for now. Let Dom take care of it. 

Ash:

Little son of a bitch's cars so gonna get cut into pie pieces. But I don't know if I'm gonna share. 

Mia:

Hey, just keep the winnings from last night. We don't need them. 

Ash:

Naw, Mia. You know you do.

Mia:

You go out and get you a new car. Then you can worry about paying us back. Okay? We got a deal?

Ash:

Sure. 

**__**

The next day. The morning breaks over Ash's sleeping face. There is a high pitch squeal and a loud bang that follows coming from outside. Break to Ash running out in her boxers and a tank top to find Brian stepping out of an old muscle car in the drive way.

Ash:

Brian, what is that?

Brian:

Its a 1965 mustang square back. 

Ash:

You kidding me?

Brian:

Nope. The car fairy told me that a certain little girl's dream car, so, I thought that maybe this would be a way to cheer her up.

Ash:

(walking over and running her hand over the hood) What do I owe you?

Brian:

Its on me

Ash:

You trying to earn brownie points from me?

Brian:

Naw, just trying to help a friend in need. You think we can have her ready in time for the Long Beach scean?

Ash:

You want me to take her to Long Beach?

Brian:

Well, yeah. They do like to run the classic American metal down there don't they.

Ash:

Well yeah.

Brian:

And maybe when you do get it fixed up, you can take me on. You know, so I can know what all the fuss is about.

Ash:

You kidding me? The last time someone in my family race you, they got hit by a truck.

**__**

Back at the garage. Only James, Dom and Letty are there as Ash and Brian pull up.

Dom:

What do you call that?

Ash:

I call her a winner.

James:

You think that grey ghost is gonna go anywhere?

Ash:

She will, once we make her into a red firecracker.

Letty:

You think that we can make her into a camp in a month?

Ash:

Right now, I'm willing to try and turn water into wine.


	5. New found glory, shared secrets, and a ...

**__**

Cut to the crew working on the car to the tune, Knives  by Fuel. The body is stripped down to the metal by the painting expert, Jake. The old small block is pulled out by James and Ash. Dom and Letty work on the new engine and the other parts under the hood while having that sexual feeling going on at the same time, and ect of this. The view then goes to the body all done except for the application of the paint.

Ash:

She look like a winner to you yet?

Jake:

Could be. In, all honesty, I think you may have a chance.

James:

Did you let that beat die?

Ash:

Sorry, I forgot that you were mister I can't work with out a steady beat. (she goes over to the stereo) What about some Jett?

James:

Oh, please.

Ash:

Yeah. (she pops it in and the song Bad Reputation by Joan Jett blares over the system) You know you love it. 

Jake:

Rebel girl, you need a larger music spectrum. 

James:

I agree

Ash:

And I don't really care if you think I'm strange, I ain't never gonna change. You know, Rebel Girl and Punk Kid shouldn't be fighting. 

James:

Kay, just let me pick the tracks. 

Jake:

Silence is good for me.

James:

We didn't ask what was good for you.

Jake:

No love for Jake at all.

Ash:

Nope.

Dom:

You guys been working almost non stop all day. What ya say we all take a break?

Ash:

Sounds good to me. 

**__**

James takes off his grease stained and sweat ridden white t-shirt and goes outside and lays back on his car's hood. Ash comes outside and sits next to him.

Ash:

Hey. (she hands him a coke in a plastic bottle)

James:

Thanks. 

Ash:

So, your all set for Long Beach?

James:

Am I invited?

Ash:

Of course. 

James:

well, since I've got your okay, yeah. Come here. 

Ash:

Naw. Come on, I'm all sweaty and gross. 

James:

So am I. Now come here. 

**__**

He pulls her down and she lays her head on his shoulder. 

Ash:

Hey, James?

James:

Yeah?

Ash:

What is it that you want from this world?

James:

Huh?

Ash:

What is that one thing that you want really, really bad?

James:

Only time will tell. Maybe then you'll know. 

**__**

He gets up and leaves.

Ash:

(sitting up) Yeah. Maybe. 

**__**

She goes in and sees Brian working on the job James left just a few minutes before on the new big block. 

Ash:

Hey, hey. What are you doing? Brian, you got your own car to worry about. Really, you've done enough.

Brian:

No, I'm just helping you along. I want this thing done as much as you do.

Ash:

Tell you what. Let me make it up to you. Why don't you and me work on your car tonight after we close up? 

Brian:

No. I couldn't ask you to do that. I mean, you've put in a long day.

Ash:

I know your not saying no to me.

Brian:

Fine. Have it your way.

Ash:

Okay. Be up here about, oh, say, ten thirty? 

Brian:

Sure. I'll be there. You sure Dom won't mind?

Ash:

He wouldn't have given me a key if he did. 

**__**

Later that night at night fall. Ash is standing outside the with a lit cigarette and leaning against the wall. Brian pulls up and gets out and approaches her.

Ash:

Hey.

Brian:

That's a nasty habit you know.

Ash:

Only needed in stress related times. And seeing as my car got blown up about a week ago and I have less than two weeks to get another car fixed before the comp down in Long Beach, I think this qualifies. 

Brian:

Okay, whatever. 

**__**

She unlocks the door beside the big sliding one and goes in first. She is then after met with a butterfly knife meeting her neck.

Ash:

Shit

Jake:

Okay, what do you want.

Ash:

God dammit Jake, its us. What the hell are you doing here with the lights off?

Jake:

You scared me to death. I thought you were one of Tran's

Ash:

Again, what are you doing here with the lights off and in your boxers? You don't have some groupie like bimbo here do you?

Jake:

No. I, uh.

Ash:

You, uh, what?

Brian:

He's staying here.

Ash:

Oh? I guess the question is why.

Jake:

You really wanna know?

Ash:

Yeah, I do.

Jake:

Okay, about a year ago my dad found out that I was involved in the high speed crowd, and decided that he didn't want the name of Peterson to be blasphemed, so he threw me out on the street. Next thing I know, I'm bouncing from shelter to shelter and then I find out about the job here, and the rest, you know.

Ash:

So, you've been staying here at night sleeping in your car?

Jake:

Well, no. Actually, I have a cot like thingy in the back. Not the best but beats the sidewalk.

Ash:

You know if you would have just asked, that you would have had a better roof over your head. 

Jake:

Where? You guys already have five people at your house. Jesse can't stand me and Leon and Vince, they barely got enough room for themselves at their places.

Brian:

You know, I got my own place complete with a spare bed room. I could put you up for a few nights. But you gotta promise me that you will go out and try to find you a place.

Jake:

I don't want you charity man.

Brian:

No charity. Just a favor one friend to the next. Here, ( reaches into his pocket and pulls out a spare key) this is an extra key to my place. Its about two miles south of here. 

Jake:

Naw. I couldn't

Brian:

I'll take it as an insult if you say no man.

Jake:

Okay. Alright sure.

**__**

He takes the key and leaves.

Ash:

Okay, lets get crakin'. 

Brian:

Sure thing.

**__**

She goes over and pops the hood and raises it. Brian comes over with a goofy grin on his face.

Ash:

What's up with you?

Brian:

You and your super seriousness.

Ash:

This is my work. I pour my heart and soul into it. A cars like a child. All the parts put together to form something new and original in itself.

Brian:

I thought it was suppose to be like a woman.

Ash:

That maybe how you look at it, but hey to each their own, I always say.

**__**

He leans against the car and smiles. Their faces are very close to each other.

Brian:

Ah, now your smiling. What's up with that? I don't think I've seen an uncruel one on you since I met you. 

Ash:

Thanks.

Brian:

You know you should do it more often. You do have a beautiful smile.

Ash:

Did these antics work on Mia?

Brian:

What antics?

Ash:

You are too cute. 

Brian:

What was that? Did the imfamous rebel girl just dart a compliment my way? Does that mean I'm in?

Ash:

In?

Brian:

In your good graces?

Ash:

Yeah. You did buy me a car. But that's not all.

Brian:

Oh?

Ash:

You'd be a fool not to see that I like you.

Brian:

What? C'mon girl, your a baby.

Ash:

No I'm not. I'm a lot older on the inside than even you.

Brian:

I admit that I though you were incredibly gorgeous when I first saw you, but I love your cousin. 

Ash:

What's love got to do with an infatuation? 

Brian:

Your not even old enough to buy cigarettes.

Ash:

Again, so. Doesn't mean I can help from liking you. 

Brian:

Your a fighter huh? You do have an eye catching spark. And I have to say, that I shouldn't be this close to you, because really, I am attracted to you and that's not right. 

Ash:

Wrong and right are just two words we use to set our false morals. 

Brian:

Maybe your right on that, but..

**__**

He's cut off by her kissing him. The sound of a door opening is heard and a out of focus figure is seen. Ash catches sight of it, and it's James.

Ash:

James

James:

I just came to see if you guys needed help, but I guess not.

**__**

He turns and leaves. 

Ash:

No, James wait.

**__**

She goes out just as he starts to pull away.

Ash:

James. Stop. 

**__**

He keeps going and she smacks the car on the trunk as he darts off. 

Ash:  
Damn it! 

**__**

The next day at the garage. Ash is working on mustang underneath on a creeper. Brian comes up undetected. 

Brian:

Sounds a little lean on the right.

**__**

She rolls out and looks up at him with a cautious glare. She sighs and then sits up. He kneels beside her and begins to speak.

Ash:

Listen. Don't go worrying over last night. It was spontaneous and in the moment. A kiss doesn't mean anything unless you want it to. 

Brian:

But what was James's deal? 

Ash:

I don't know. In all honesty, I don't. 

Brian:

Do you think he'll tell Mia.

Ash:

No. He's not spiteful like that.

Brian:

Okay, good.

Ash:

Nice to know your out to cover your own ass. 

**__**

She slides back under but Brian pulls her back out.

Brian:

Trying to cover my own ass? Yeah, maybe and yours too. 

Ash:

I can save my own damn ass whenever I need to. I don't need your help. How do I even know that I can trust you? I mean the last time you were up in here, you weren't doing nothing but lying. Can't trust anyone, but I can you? Bullshit.

Brian:

Believe what you want to. But you can't live your life running from every person that tries to earn your trust.

Ash:

I'm not running from anything. How dare you make an insinuation like that. You don't know me other put up front. You don't know my story at all, other than what you have lived through. 

Brian:

You said you were giving me a chance, but sometimes I find that hard to believe. 

Ash:

Why do you care so damn much?

Brian:

Because, like it or not, one day we might be family and I want your okay. But if you would take time off from being such a bitch all the time maybe you would see that. 

**__**

She hits him right in the face knocking him down and goes outside and runs off. She darts through people on the sidewalk and runs out onto a cross walk without looking and almost gets hit by a green car. Fortunately, its Hector. 

Hector:

(leaning out his window) Whoa, Ash, were ya going in such a hurry? 

Ash:

(out of breath from running and pure fear) Hector. I'm glad it's you.

Hector:

C'mon. Get in. You look like you need some stress relieving.

Ash:

More than you can know ( she goes over and slides into the passenger side)

Hector:

Heard you had a run in with Tran's boys.

Ash:

From who?

Hector:

Tran.

Ash:

You mean you've actually seen him in the past few weeks? I heard he went into remission.

Hector:

Well, he's out and about, just for the Long Beach meet. Said he wanted to burn some Toretto flesh. I'm thinking he's after you just the way he went after Jesse.

Ash:

Well, he'll have to fight hard, cuz I'm not easy to beat.

Hector:

How's that so, if your car's torched?

Ash:

Got me a new one. And those Honda Civics he's got, they ain't gonna be no match.

Hector:

What are you gonna be running then? Dom's Charger?

Ash:

No. A sixty-five mustang.

Hector:

Damn girl. 

Ash:

With a big block engine and a blower and a little NOS.

Hector:

Well, I wish you the best of luck

Ash:

Only...

Hector:

Only what?

Ash:

She's not done yet.

Hector:

My god girl. You've only got what, less than two weeks.

Ash:

We got the nitrous on back order and all we gotta do is drop in the engine and finish the paint. And you know we got the best. 

Hector:

Yeah, I do. Man, why'd Dom go and snatch up all the talent.

Ash:

Because the best only expect the best.

Hector:

Much like you?

Ash:

I guess so, but I only learned how to be the best from the best.

**__** __


	6. Click, click, boom.

**__**

A couple of hours later, Ash is back at the garage working on the finishing touches on the engine before it is dropped in. Jake has already painted the body a fiery red. Dom spots her and comes over with a really serious look on his face.

Dom:

Hey.

Ash:

Hi, Dom.

Dom:

Tell me, what happened a while ago?

Ash:

A misunderstanding. 

Dom:

Well, you gave him a pretty good shiner, there. You must have had some better reason that just a misunderstanding. 

Ash:

(slamming her wrench down) Why does it matter?

Dom:

Cuz I wanna know.

Ash:

Well, maybe I don't want to talk about it right now. 

Dom:

That attitude ain't gonna get you nothing but in to some trouble. 

Ash:

It hasn't gotten you there. 

Dom:

I'm not some snot nose kid running around here thinking that they're a bad ass.

Ash:

Oh, that's what you think about me?

Dom:

I think you're getting in way over your head to be safe.

Ash:

How do you know what is safe for me? 

Dom:

Because I have lived the exact same life you are trying to.

Ash:

Why won't you just let me live my life? For once I finally feel like I belong. Like I've got something great to live for. People don't look down at me in this place. I have respect for once. No one looks at your past like its my own like they do back at home, I am an individual, not just another Toretto bound to screw up with the law. 

Dom:

You think I did what I did on purpose? I'm sorry if my mistakes are an inconvenience for a little teeny bopper girl. 

Ash:

I'm not saying that they are. I know why you did what you did. If I were you I would have probably done the exact same thing. I'm just saying I wish that I didn't have to live within the shadows of others my whole life. Now that I'm out here, yeah, I'm still your cousin, but I'm also your cousin that is a winner and someone others envy. 

Dom:

But you can't be afraid to be guided at times. 

Ash:

I know. And the lack of fear show the lack of intellect. (she laughs shortly) And being brave, that just means that you've found something outside that world of fear. 

**__**

The moment is quickly interrupted by the sound of a crotch rocket bike coming to a quick stop from a high idle outside the shop. A helmeted figure comes in. Once in, the person removes the helmet, revealing the face of Johnny Tran.

Johnny:

One of my boys told me that if I had business to take up with you I should come seek you here. So here I am.

Dom:

What the hell do you want Tran?

Johnny:

I want a ten second car that's what.

Ash:

I won that car fair. Who do you think you are, coming in here, and playing by the rules only when its good for you?

Johnny:

Oh, the little shrew. How's that six second car of yours? Oh, wait, that's right, it's gone to ford heaven. 

Ash:

You no good son of a bitch. 

James:

Ash, just back down.

Johnny:

James Calway isn't it? Now, where do I pay that hell that you said that I would if I messed with your little girlfriend here's car.

**__**

James gets tense and rushes Johnny.

James:

You got no business here. (gets right up in his face and points a finger at him) Now if you like your face as much as its claimed, you'll be going. 

**__**

Johnny reaches in his coat for the automatic gun in there, but he is stopped when a sliver revolver is cocked and pressed against his temple by a hand with a thumb ring.

Ash:

I'd be careful what decision on you make now, Tran. Option one, is you shoot James and then I shoot you in the head twice. Once for James the other for Jesse. Number two is you back out of here slowly and haul ass away from here and never, and I mean never show you face around here again. Three, you try to be brave and knock the gun away, but you get your ass killed anyway. The choice is yours. 

**__**

Tran raises his hands and bows his head down and slowly backs the way he came.

Tran:

To hell with it. 

**__**

he reaches in and goes to shoot by is caught by a bullet in the right upper arm. 

Ash:

I told you to leave. Now GO! 

**__**

He glares at her, points his finger on his left hand at her and then hops on his bike and leaves. Mia rushes in just as he is out of sight.

Mia:

What the hell is going on out here?

Dom:

It's okay, we've got things under.

Mia:

No, I want to know.

Ash:

Tran.

Mia:

What!

Dom:

Its okay. Really. Now, do me a favor, and go to the house and meet Letty there. She went out with Jake to go get the steaks. 

Mia:

Alright, sure. Great to see I'm let into some things around here. 

**__**

Ash laughs a little nervously as Mia walks toward the door which she's standing.

Mia:

What's with you.

Ash:

Nothing. Just give me a break okay? I just shot someone.

Mia:

Okay, who was going to tell me?

**__**

Dom and James both point at Ash.

Ash:

Thanks for the back up guys. What choice did I have anyway? It was either him or us. He had an auto right in James's gut.

James:

Not when you shot him

Ash:

Well, he provoked me. 

James:  
Yeah. I know. Where did you get that thing anyway?

Ash:

I have people just the same as you do.

**__**

James arches an eyebrow at her, because he knows practically everyone she does.

Ash:

Okay, I stole it out of Brian's car. 

James:

That's not nice. 

Ash:

I didn't mean for it to be.

Dom:

You better give that back to him before you really hurt yourself, or someone else, like say, me.

Ash:

Fine. Whatever. God! No one lets me have fun around here any more. Mia, here ( she hands the gun to Mia) I'm sure you'll be seeing him before me. 

Mia:

Sure thing. I'll take care of it. See you guys back home.

**__**

Cut to a wood claded bar. Brian is sitting on a stool with a drink in his hand. An older man approaches him.

Man:

My god, is that O'Connell?

Brian:

George Elson? My god, good to see you man.

George:

See you still living the rough and tumble life. Who'dja get that from?

Brian:

I really rather not say.

George:

Aw, c'mon.

Brian:

Well okay, it was from my girlfriend's teenage cousin. 

George:

Some little punk kid did that to ya?

Brian:

No actually that was their best friend's nickname. Her's is rebel girl. 

George:

You had a teenage girl kick your butt.

Brian:

Well, not just any girl. George, you remember working a case a while ago on a man by the name of Dominic Toretto?

George:

Well, yeah, that was my last one before retirement. He's a well built guy right? Worked a poor fella over with a wrench for causing the wreck that killed his daddy if I remember right. What he's got to do with it?

Brian:

Well this girl, Ash, he's pretty much her guardian right now. 

George:

No wonder she laid you open. Well, watch out for her is all I can say. Been good talking to you Brian. You stay out of those women troubles ya here?

Brian:

Yeah, I hear ya. See you around George. 

George:

You take care up on that beat O'Connell

Brian:

Will do. ( George leaves. Brian sighs heavily, and mops his brow with his hands. Then waves to the bar tender) Hey, how bout another double? 

**__**

Cut to the Toretto house hold. Ash is standing over the grill with a solemn look on her face. There is a piece of folded up paper with Brian's name wrote on the top of it. She soaks it with lighter fluid and lights a match. Jesse walks over just about then. She quickly drops the match on the paper and it instantly goes up.

Jesse:

Whatcha doing?

Ash:

Nothing, just starting the grill. 

Jesse:

Cool. You went to get the video?

Ash:

Yep. You guys feel like Memphis Reins tonight?

Vince:

You would get that.

Ash:

You know you love it. Better than all the Jackie Chan and Bruce Lee stuff you get all the time.

Leon:

Since when you got beef against them?

Ash:

Never. Just thought you guys might like the whole car thieving thing going on. But that doesn't mean that you can go after a loaded heifer again. 

Mia:

Hey, Ash, don't joke about that.

Ash:

God Mia, I wasn't, but sorry anyways. 

Leon:

You just need to relax girl. ( he goes over and places his hand on Mia's shoulder.) 

Mia:

I don't have time. I've got papers due and all the stuff I've gotta do at the shop too, I never really seem to have time to breathe. 

Leon:

Just take a few days to do nothing. There is enough hands around for you to let it go for a few days. Worry about your school work.

Ash:

Yeah, I mean, all we gotta do is drop the engine in and put the fiberglass on it and we're done with my car. So, just whenever you need it, I can cover for you. Go have some fun with Brian. Run off to say Santa Barbra with him and hang out on the beach. 

Mia:

You sure?

Everyone:

Yes!

**__**

There is a sound of a breaking glass object. They turn to find a very wasted Brian.

Brian:

Oops. Hope you didn't need that Mia.

Vince:

What are you trying to pull O'Connell?

Brian:

Nothing. After I took off work I felt like a drink. Or maybe 12. I don't remember. Stupid numbers.

**__**

Ash goes up and yanks him to the side.

Ash:

(in a hushed voice) What kind of stunt are you trying to pull Brian?

Brian:

Just washing away the pain of that blow you graciously gave me with my buddy Jack.

Ash:

You're only making a fool of yourself.

Brian:

I don't have any idea of what your talking about. I fine am. 

Ash:

See what I mean.

Brian:

No. 

Ash:

Well, all I can say is that you best get out of here before Dom and Letty get back

Letty:

Well, Dom and Letty are already back. 

Dom:

What's going on?

**__**

Brian goes to talk, but Ash covers his mouth

Ash:

Brian was just gonna go up stair for a minute and then run back by his house. I'm gonna go with him

Letty:

You guys worked out your differences that quickly.

Ash:

Not really, but we're working on it. Come on Brian.

**__**

She grabs his arm with the other hand and directs him to the door that inters the kitchen.

Brian:

So this mean we good baby?

Ash:

God, you would only treat me good only when your drunk.

Brian:

You deserve to get treated good. I mean look at this face ( he cups his hand under her chin) It's like a goddesses. And those eyes, deep and mysterious.

Ash:

And your breath is alcohol ridden and appalling.

Brian:

Aw, just ignore that right now babe. 

**__**

He leans over and goes to kiss her but she turns her head and he practically falls over.

Brian:

What's wrong? After all, last night, this is all you wanted.

Ash:

You ain't got no reason going on. Now, come on, I'm taking you home. 

**__**

She reaches into his pocket and takes his keys away

Brian:

Hey now, watch yourself.

Ash:

When did you finish the car anyway?

Brian:

After you sped off. Hey do you remember that song that said how bizarre? That was a cool song. Kinda makes me think of my life right now. 

Ash:

How's that?

Brian:

Oh, just that, I though I knew what I wanted, but then I get it and then I don't know if I still want it. 

Ash:

What do you want out of life now?

Brian:

A couple of things. And you know one of them.

Ash:

Oh, I do now? 

Brian:

Yeah, you do. 

**__**

He leans over and kisses her on the neck. 

Ash:

Not here. Not right now. Now, lets get you home. 

**__**

Cut to Ash driving Brian's car with the top off. The setting sun is reflecting off of her blue sunglasses. Brian's about passed out and so she decides to play some. So she floors it and swerves thought the traffic. A turn causes Brian's head to smack on the dash board, sobering him up some.

Brian:

Ow. Be careful. 

Ash:

Oh, like this.

**__**

She jerks the wheel and cuts in front of another car and nearly gets hit by on coming traffic. 

Brian:

Watch it. I can't afford to screw this car up. 

Ash:

Okay, okay. I'll stop. 

Brian:

Thank you. What happened?

Ash:

Do you want to know really?

Brian:

I probably don't.

Ash:

Fine, I won't tell you. I'm just taking you home right now.

Brian:

Great. That's the one spot I need to be. Hey, I didn't pull anything too crazy with you did I? Cuz I kinda remember some sketchy stuff and I don't know.. 

Ash:

Nah, we cool

Brian:

You sure?

Ash:

Yeah

**__**

Cut to an inside visual of Brian's apartment. There are empty beer bottles and what not all over the floor. The door is hard to get open because of this.

Ash:

Ugh?

Brian:

What happened here?

Ash:

You come home last night?

Brian:

No. Oh, shit. Jake!

**__**

He burst around to the extra room where he finds Jake and the lovely Amy Raquel engaging in the physical act of love. 

Brian:

What did you do to my place?

**__**

He goes over and snatches Jake up and throws him to the floor.

Brian:

I want her and whoever else is here out of here now.

Jake:

Man, what gives? You said that I could stay here.

Brian:

But I didn't say that you could have your stoner friends over here.

Ash:

(walking in) Hey, guys what's going on ( catches sight of a nudiy Jake on the floor) Oh, my. Sorry bout that boys. ( covers her face) 

Jake:

(slipping some pants on) Amy baby, why don't you get gone?

Amy:

Okay Jakey babe. 

**__**

She goes over, puts her dress back on and leaves

Brian:

I want you to clean this stuff up. 

Jake:

Fine. I will. God you look awful.

Brian:

I actually came to work today.

Ash:

And got drunk on your ass, which your not over yet might I add. ( points at Brian) You, go to bed and you ( points at Jake) I'll help you clean this up.

**__**

Cut to them on their hands and knees with garbage bags picking up the trash.

Jake:

So, how was the grill?

Ash:

I don't know. I had to bring the party animal home before I had a chance to find out. 

Jake:

Ash, what's up with you and him?

Ash:

Nothing. What gave you the idea there was something going on?

Jake:

That look in your eyes. I've seen it before.

Ash:

Oh, you have?

Jake:

Well, yeah. I'm not completely naive to your emotions. No matter what you may think there.

Ash:

Honestly? 

Jake:

Yeah. 

Ash:

I don't know. I mean its super obvious that I like him, so I have discovered, but...

Jake:

You don't want to hurt anyone.

Ash:

Yeah, me most importantly

Jake:

Just don't get you mind of the big picture.

Ash:

Which would be?

Jake:

The win.

**__**

Cut to the garage, just outside. There is a car with a cover over it and Ash is pushed outside blind folded under the direction of James. 

Ash:

Guys, what's going on?

Letty:

Can I have a drum roll please? No? Okay. (clears her thought) After two weeks of heart wrenching and tiring work, ladies and gents I present to you. ( James takes off Ash's blindfold) The new Sally.

**__**

Vince and Leon remove the cover and a gorgeously deep red gleaming car is revealed. 

Ash:

Oh. My. God. 

Jesse:

I think you ought to catch her Jamie boy.

**__**

James steadies her and glares at Jesse simply because he hates being called Jamie. 

Ash:

It is amazing. 

James:

Boys, I think we have just witness love at first sight.

**__**


	7. I love to love you baby

**__**

Cut to a sequence that shows James in his car. It appears to be the same chase scean that he had with Ash earlier. Only this time, she stops for him. He stops quickly and she comes over and opens the door and pulls him out. 

James:

Ash? What's up?

Ash:

Shh. James, I need you. You are the only thing that I've ever wanted from life. 

James:

What?

Ash:

(she puts her finger up to her mouth) shhh. ( she then grabs hold of his neck and kisses him)

James:

(breaking away) Ash? I love you.

**__**

She then bits her lip and backs away. 

James:

Where are you going? Ash? Wait? No, please. 

**__**

The vision becomes blurry and James is waken from this dream by the real Ash brushing her hand over his face. 

Ash:

Got no time to sleep. Time to get things ready to go. 

James:

What time is it?

Ash:

Its nine. 

James:

a.m.?

Ash:

Yep.

**__**

James groans and rolls back over.

Ash:

Nuh hu. No you don't if I gotta get up so do you. 

**__**

He then reaches over and grabs her wrist and pulls her into bed with him

James:

Now your not up either. 

Ash:

C'mon James. Your gonna get up so we don't get in trouble

James:

Now why would that happen.

Ash:

Because for one Dominic told me to get you up cuz we have to get gone from here by ten and for two if people see me here they may get bad ideas.

James:

Let them think what they want. 

**__**

He wraps his arm around her and their faces get really close. Ash then stands up with his arms still around her and backs up, causing him to get yanked out of the bed.

Ash:

Now you best not get back in there Calway, or I'll just have to beat up on you. 

James:

Fine, fine. I'm up. 

**__**

Cut to Ash coming downstairs. 

Jake:

Morning glory. Breakfast?

Ash:

You cook?

Jake:

Nope. (tosses her an apple) But God will provide. 

Ash:

Thank you Friar Jake. 

Jake:

No sister, its Reverend Jake. And sister, if you resist the devil he will flee from you.

Ash:

I have, but here he is in my kitchen. 

Jake:

Oh, that hurt.

Ash:

That was the point. 

Jake:

No respect at all.

Ash:  
That's not what Amy is saying. Of course I think she was saying 'No Jakey don't stop'

Jake:

Again, very cold. 

Ash:

Of course, Brian interfered with that didn't he. 

Jake:

Alright, no more talking from you now. 

Ash:

Fine

Jake:

Nah, stop that you hear?

Ash:

(blows a kiss his way) Bye Jakey poo. 

**__**

She goes out the door and James comes downstairs while still putting his shirt on.

James:

Were did Ash go?

Jake:

You just missed her.

James:

Where she go?

Jake:

She's suppose to go by the store and pick up some odd and ends. Everyone else are either at the garage or somewhere on their way there or here. 

James:

Okay. I'm gonna go see who I see. 

Jake:

Here I'll go with you. 

James:

Two cars. Two guys. That doesn't work. 

Jake:

Then I'll follow.

**__**

Scean then cuts to James in his car and Jake in his prelude colored in sapphire blue.

James:

Hola Letty.

Letty:

James. Finally decided to get up?

James:

You know I don't do mornings. 

Letty:

Windows either.

James:

(laughs mockingly) I'm gonna put a layer of wax on my baby.

Letty:

Well she's not do back for a few minutes.

James:

You know what I mean. 

Letty:

Well, you've got an hour and she's out and about in here newly remastered car, so I'm thinking that you will get neither gleaming anytime soon.

James:

Nope, I hear her now. 

Jake:

That means she's about two blocks away.

James:

Great. 

Jake:

What's got you so anxious to see her?

James:

Oh, nothing.

Jake:

Don't seem like nothing

Letty:

If he says its nothing, its nothing. Now you come in here and mind your own damn business.

**__**

She takes hold of his arm and directs him away. James looks around to see if no one is within ear shot.

James:

Okay. Hey Ash. Nah, that's been done. Hey, how you doing? No, to Joey. I just need to chill out. Okay, listen Ash, I have something important to tell you. I don't know how your gonna react to it, but I just can't keep it in any more. I mean, it's still weird for me. I just figured it out just a few weeks ago, well really Jesse did. But what I'm really trying to say is that, every night I dream about you and I don't think I can stand one more day with out you. I'm in love with you. (sighs) If only it were that easy.

**__**

Cut into the garage. Mia is packing random stuff into cardboard boxes, Brian comes over from the sides.

Brian:

Hey beautiful.

Mia:

Where ya been?

Brian:

No where. Just been busy.

Mia

Oh, okay. Help me out here will you?

Brian:

You know, there's a lot of stuff that you and I can do down there?

Mia:

Oh? 

Brian:

Yeah, let me make up for lost time. 

Mia:

Okay.

**__**

They kiss. Scean cuts to the team driving in a diamond formation. Dominic in the front and Ash in the back. The sun is setting over the ocean and the gleam of the cars of the other racers is seen. The group gets a lot of looks from the people standing around as the pull to a stop on the beach.

Ash:

(popping her head outside of the window) Yee Haw boys, I feel like I died and went to a paradise.

James:

And what kind of paradise is that sister?

Jake:

Yes, what kind of paradise?

Ash:

Well, one full of the stuff dreams are made of.

Leon:

And what is that girl.

Ash:

Sweet, sweet victory.

**__**

She gets cheers from the team and smiles, but her smile is soon cut off when she catches sight of Mia and Brian kissing. 

Leon:

Ash, girl, what's wrong.

Ash:

No, nothing. I'm fine.

Leon:

You sure?

James:

Yeah, ( putting his arm around her) she's good.

**__**

Later that night inside of a hotel room. James is laying on the bed reading a magazine article when there is a strong pounding on the door.

James:

What?

Ash:(fos)

James, open the door.

**__**

He gets up and opens the door revealing the girl of his dream dressed very sexy. 

James:

Whoa, were you going.

Ash:

Lets go out. 

James:

Now?

Ash:  
Yeah come on. (takes hold of his arm and pulls him out the door)

James:

Okay.

**__**

Cut to a open air dance club. 

Ash:

This is my kind of place.

James:

Do they drop kitties out of the windows also?

Ash:

I love kitties, its just people that I got a problem with.

James:

So I have noticed in the past few days. And I just gotta know, what the hell is going on with you and the buster?

Ash:

Absolutely nothing, now.

James:

You guys didn't...

Ash:

James! I don't even see how you could get that idea into your head. I'm not like that. 

James:

Me either.

Ash:

(looking around to the bar) And would someone bring me a god damn shot!

**__**

A girl brings around free drinks on a tray and Ash throws back two.

James:

Slow down there missy!

Ash:

okay. Dance with me. 

James:

Dance? You?

Ash:

Yes. Now.

**__**

The song Let the Bodies Hit the floor by Drowning Pool starts blasting. Ash gets right against James's body. His hands are seen on the small of her back working with the motion of her body. Her hands are running up and down his back underneath his shirt. He catches her eye and has that famous look in them. She smiles and takes off running out into the newly started rain. He of course goes after her. He soon catches up with her and grabs her hand . He leads her into a culvert looking thing to get out of the rain. They are both laughing hard. She throws her head back in a big laugh and he keeps her from falling down. This jerks her right into his face and the laughter soon stops. They then go into a deep and passionate kiss. 


	8. The next day.....

**__**

The next morning, Letty is outside of Ash's hotel room knocking on the door. About then, Ash comes up, in the clothes from last night. 

Letty:

Where you been?

Ash:

Oh, me and James went out. 

Letty:

Really? Details.

Ash:

Okay, inside.

**__**

They go inside the room and set on the bed.

Letty:

so?

Ash:

Well, we went down to that open air club thingy. We talk a little bit and danced some

Letty:

You actually danced?

Ash:

Yeah. And then, you know it started raining, so we went out into it. Then he took me into one of those drain thingy dealy floppers. And we, well, we kinda sorta kissed. 

Letty:

No lie?

Ash:

No lie. Then we went out to the board walk and went to sleep in the car.

Letty:

Is that all you did in the car? 

Ash:

Letty! You know better.

Letty:

Yeah, I was just playing

Ash:

You best be

**__**

Go to the boys walking down the strip looking at all the classic metal.

Jesse:

Dude, there's a 1957 T-Bird. 

Leon:

a sixty-eight corvette and a sixty-nine chevelle super sport. 

Jake:

Damn! Boss 302. That's the big girl. 

James:

Yep, we know you want her.

Leon:

So, tell us what happened to you last night.

James:

(getting kinda shy) well, me and Ash went out last night. 

Jesse:

I told you.

Jake:

You told him what?

James:

Ignore him right now.

Leon:

So, what happened? No holding out.

James:

Well, we danced a little and then we went out in the rain and we kissed.

Jake:

You and Rebel Girl?

James:

Yeah. Then we went out to the boardwalk and talked for most of the night and went to sleep in the car, which wasn't that fun.

**__**

The give him an "I'm sure look". It then cuts to Dominic and Vince under a canvas amongst other racers and some wanna bes. 

Vince:

Talk to me Dom. Something's on your mind. It's the kid isn't it?

Dom:

I'm just worried about her. 

Vince:

You just worrying about your own mistake. I mean you were the one that got her that GT.

Dom:

Yeah I know. But I didn't carve that love for the track into her. It was my dad. 

Vince:

Well, yeah. He had that way about rubbing off on people.

Dom:

I just don't want to have her in this deep with Tran either. She's gonna get hurt or worse I'm afraid. 

**__**

They are approached by a young woman dressed conservatively. Kinda business like.

Woman:

Excuse me sir?

Dom:  
Yeah? 

Woman:

You're one of the racers aren't you?

Dom:

Yeah. 

Woman:

You both are?

Vince:

Yes.

Woman:

Wonderful, I was wondering if I could ask you a few questions. 

Dom:

Ah, fans. Why not.

**__**

Cut to Mia and Brian at a restaurant. He looks like he's needing to say something to her.

Mia:

What's the matter with you ?

Brian:

What? Why would anything be the matter?

Mia:

Because you look like some one ran over your grandma.

Brian:

Can I tell you something?

Mia:

Can you?

Brian:

Well, you remember that night that me and Ash stayed at the garage late working?

Mia:

What happened?

Brian:

(makes a "damn it" face) Well, she kinda kissed me.

Mia:

(laughing) What? 

Brian:

Really. She said she liked me.

Mia:

Brian, it's okay. Don't go worrying over that. ****It's just a little crush. By next week, she'll probably be wanting to get back together with Jake. 

Brian:

So, you're not upset over it?

Mia:

Well no. Now if she were to say that she loved you then maybe. But we cool. 

**__**

He laughs and kisses her. It then goes back out to the strip, where Ash and Letty are. Their cars are parked next to each other. A guy starts to drive by them but stops to yell at them

Guy #1:

Yo, you scrub whores watching yo man's cars?

Ash:

Scrub whores? You best watch your mouth.

Letty:

(in Ash's ear) So him who's boss.

Guy #1:

Cuz as several have proven in the past, girls can't drive.

**__**

Ash quickly jerks her head and glares at him

Guy #1:

Uh oh. 

Ash:

Again, you better watch your mouth.

Guy #1:

but girls can't drive.

**__**

Ash goes over and leans her head into the window.

Ash:

You see that red beauty over there? Well, she's mine. If you want to stretch the legs on that BMW of yours against her, it'll be two thou. One race and winner takes all. You up for it?

Guy #1:

I don't have two thousand dollars

Ash:

okay, five hundred. (he shakes his head) two? one? okay, fifty bucks. 

Guy #1:

You got yourself a race. 

**__**

Cut to Ash pulling up to the track with Letty. They get out of their cars and go to talk

Ash:

He ain't got nothing. He's going full out off the line with that car.

Letty:

Just don't hold back. show him who's boss.

Ash:

Letty, you've known me since like i was born, do I ever?

Letty:

Kick his ass girl. 

**__**

He roars up at a high idle and stops short of the line. She jumps into her car and pulls up to the line.

Ash:

You sure you want to tackle this.

Guy #1:

don't get too cocky. How bout you let me see you after I win .

Ash:

Sure, if you win.

**__**

She revs up and the person standing in for the Christmas tree steps between them. She looks over at him and gives a smile of confidence just as the hands drop. They take off and her car does back stands before lunging forward and taking the lead. She beats him and is just stopped as he crosses the line. 

Ash:

Still say girls can't drive? ****

Guy #1:

I stand corrected. (he slaps the money into her hand) 

Ash:

(to Letty who just came up) When I'm good, its too good. 


	9. choose carefully

**__**

Cut to Jake kissing on Amy. She stops and looks at him like she's got something to say.

Jake:  
What is it?

Amy:

Jakey, do you love me?

Jake:

What?

Amy:

Do you love me?

Jake:

Amy, I'd do anything for you. I care about you so much. There's nothing more important to me than you.

Amy:  
Even the team?

Jake:

What?

Amy:

Would you give up the team for me? I mean there is someone that I know that could do twice what Dominic Toretto's doing for you. 

Jake:

I....I don't know.

Amy:

For me baby?

**__**

Scene cuts to Ash and Jesse just kinda kicking back on a bench

Jesse:

So, Ash is in love.

Ash:

Shut up Jesse. You impossible. 

Jesse:

Hey, don't you know that guy 

**__**

Angle cuts over to a group of people and standing amongst them is Marco. Needless to say, Ash gets over there and makes her presence known by drop kicking him. They brawl and she seems to have a bit of the upper hand. Security breaks them up.

Ash:

You bastard!

Security Guy:

Calm down. What's wrong with you.

Ash: 

That son of a bitch blew up my car!

Security Guy:

I don't want anymore trouble out of you two.

Marco:

Me? That bitch is lying through her teeth and jumped me.

Ash:

This shit ain't over.

Marco:

Watch your back, Ash. I'm telling you, you don't know what you're messing with.

Ash:  
I have a good idea.

Jesse:

Come on girl. Lets get out of here.

**__**

They walk over to a group of cars and racers. A bit after that Jesse spots someone familiar.

Jesse:

Hey Ash, isn't that Amy Raquel? 

Ash:

Oh my god! Yeah. Come on lets go see.

**__**

they go over and crouch hidden to see what's going on. 

Ash:

Who is that guy she's with?

Jesse:

Dude! That's Johnny Tran

**__**

he hands her a ten dollar bill discreetly and she takes it as they continue to watch. 

Ash:

Oh, man! Jake's gonna be pissed.

Jesse:

that makes it more fun doesn't it?

**__**

Scene cuts to Dominic walking around seeming looking for someone. He spots Jake in a booth for tattooing. He goes over and talks to him.

Dom:

Hey Jake. What ya getting done?

Jake:

Its ( acts like trying to hide something) its nothing.

Dom:

(suspiciously) Nothing?

**__**

Dom looks and sees the sketch of the tattoo he's about to get on his wrist and its a circle of tritons, the insignia of Johnny Tran. 

Jake:

Dom, listen I can explain.

Dom:

Explain what? You're out to cross over aren't you? Your crazy if you do that you know. 

Jake:

But I'm doing it for Amy.

Dom:

Amy Raquel? Ash and Jesse just spotted her getting hot and heavy with Tran. He's just out to get you Jake. What good do you think he's going to give you?

Jake:

Wins. He's got more money to blow on cars than anyone. 

Dom:

I live and die for the victory. But I know how to get it honest.

Jake:

Just the way you where getting it earlier in the year?

Dom:

Tran will break you and you know it. Marco was with Hector before now, and look at what he's become. But if you turn your back on the team, there's no coming back for you.


	10. with one blow....

**__**

Cut to around the hotel. James comes around the corner and Ash greets him with a smile.

James:

Hey. How's the girl?

Ash:

I don't know, how is she? 

James:

Ah, pulling a wise ass thing today are we?

Ash:

Wise ass huh? Then since wise asses don't kiss that good, I guess that leaves you out in the cold. 

James:

Really? Then I take it back. 

**__**

He goes over and kisses her and hugs her. She looks over his shoulder and again sees Brian and Mia, hand in hand goofing around. Something she does lets James know that she's angry at them.

James:

What's with you?

Ash:

Nothing. 

James:

Why do you have to be so vain? You can't just be happy with what you have, you've got to have what everyone else has only better. 

Ash:

So you're saying I'm all about number one again? James, you're acting like you don't know me. Why don't you just trust me?

James:

You say your settled, but you're always running. 

Ash:

You run too James. But that's just because the things that have been thrown out in front of us ain't what we need. 

James:

You seem like you're just out for that Romeo. Some love stuck person that would drop everything and lose his life for you if need be.

Ash:

He died for all the wrong reasons. And that special someone? The one that I need, that's you James. 

James:

You know there's something that I've been wanting to tell you for a while.

**__**

Enter Jesse and Leon

Jesse:

He loves you.

Leon:

Yeah. We've known that forever.

James:

Thanks guy. Thank you so much. Some privacy now please? 

Leon:

ah, come on man, its just getting good and interesting around here. 

Ash:

(to James) Really?

James:

Why wouldn't it be for really?

**__**

He picks her up at the waist and spins. She comes back down and they kiss as the song Lay Down Besides Me  leads to the next scene. This is where Brian and Mia are together with Dominic and Letty. They're just having a drink, all but Dom who preparing to go race. 

Brian:

You guys want to know something?

Dom:

What's on your mind O'Connor?

Brain:

Honestly, I don't know why I came back.

Letty:

Oh, I think Mia knows 

Mia:

If you don't know why you came back, then why have you stayed so long?

Brian:

Because, I'm not going back.

Mia:

What? Brian you're crazy. You don't need to stick around in here. You've got a better life out there. Don't let this world drag you under.

Brian:

There is one thing that this world has that the other doesn't.

Mia:

And what's that?

Brian:

You. I go back there, and I know that I won't be as close to you as I am now. 

Dom:

Well, all I can say to you O'Connor is welcome to the jungle.

Brian:

So I got a job?

Letty:

The gods of the racing world smile on you.

Dom:

If only the same was for all of us.

Letty:

What's up babe?

Dom:

Peterson's got the idea in his head to side with Tran

Mia:

What? Why?

**__**

Enter Ash and the three boys

Ash:

Because the whore's two timing him with Johnny.

Jesse:

Its true and it cost me ten dollars.

**__**

the angle changes over to the strip where a racer waits on Dominic

Racer:

Hey Toretto, lets do this man.

Dom:

Alright. (to the team) You guys get this sorted out. I've got some money to win.

**__**

he gets up and goes to the drags. You still see what he's doing in the back ground as the others continue to converse. 

Letty:

What are we going to do about him? I mean the kids obviously really easy to have influence with. 

James:

How omega is that?

Leon:

Very omega

**__**

the back ground shows the other racer's car going out of control and the crowd parts. The car plows straight at them. Random stuff of move and run are yelled. The car strikes a wall and catches fire. Leon and a running Dom go to get the guy out of the car. Dom pulls back the door and a flame nearly hits him in the face. He and Leon struggle with the belt and Leon burs his hand. They get the guy out just as the paramedics get there.

E.M.T ****#1:

What's his name?

Dom:

Zachary Donnellson

**__**

They try to get him alerted. Another person looks at Leon's hand. The rest of the team looks on in distress for the fellow fallen racer. 

Letty:

Morality is really coming out in the open now for us. 

Mia:

Dominic knows him. He's just twenty-two.

Ash:

And with on blow, the gods shall fall.

**__**

The team is now together completely together with the arrival of Vince and the decided Jake. They are seen walking away through the heat of the fire. They seek an escape and it lies in the city of Lost Angels. 


	11. Fear

**__**

There is a TV news report on the television at the Toretto home after they get back. Dom and Letty are sitting together on the couch. 

Anchor Lady:

And with the recent death of one of these racers, it is sometimes hard to see the want for this sport. One veteran racer, who wishes to remain anonymous for legal reasons, is quoted as " the win is all there is. You go to any lengths to get it. Nothing out there matters,". I would like to ask, when are these lengths too long? 

Letty:

That was so scary.

Dom:

Yeah.

Letty:

Made you think of it, didn't it?

**__**

He gets up and walks away.

Letty:

You can't just turn your back on it Dom!

Dom:

What do you know about what I can do? Huh? You don't know what its like for me.

Letty:

No, but I can see what keeping it all in is doing to you. I know you feel there's something you did wrong.

Dom:

(loudly cutting her off) I did do something wrong. That girl upstairs told me how things I've done have messed up her life.

Letty:

Dom...Dom look at me. We've all got pieces of our past to get away from. But promise me that you won't close out the good with the bad. I love you too much to see you hurting like this. 

Dom:

You know something that I've just figured out?

Letty:

And what would that be?

Dom:

This is the girl I'm going to marry.

**__**

Enter Ash in a hurry with a worried look on her face.

Ash:

Dom!

Dom:

What's the matter?

Ash:

Its James

**__**

Her irate behavior brings in Leon, Vince, and Jake. 

Leon:

What's up?

Dom:

(steadying Ash) Tell me. What's wrong.

Ash:

He's gone out by himself. 

Jake:

What are you talking about.

Ash:

He went out to do a job without me.

Vince:

A job? Damn it, now I told you two that you don't need to be doing this.

Dom:

You knew about this? Why didn't you tell me

**__**

The argument erupts and Dom and Vince's dialog are going on at the same time. 

Dom:

You knew what they were doing. Of all people, you know what boosting cars will get you into. You should have told me. Dammit V, I don't know where you get off.

Vince:

I didn't know they were doing it. They just came to me asking. I told them not to Dominic. I said it would get them into trouble.

**__**

Letty steps between the two

Letty:

Guys, shut up. Ash, where is James?

Ash:

I... I don't know.

Letty:

Then I figure we need to go find him.


	12. Only go down in a Blaze of Glory

**__**

Cut to Dominic and Ash in her car. They are driving at a bit of a high pace and there is an uncomfortable silence. 

Dom:

Just tell me why.

Ash:

You know we need the money. We're two seconds away from loosing the shop and Mia needs it for school

Dom:

You know there's a better way to get money than this.

Letty:

(over radio) Jake's picking up a pursuit. Might be wise to check it.

Dom:

We're on it. (to Ash) Go. 

**__**

The angle shows her zooming by and it then shows Leon and Jesses spotting Brian and slowing to yell at him for help. 

Brian:

What's going on guys?

Leon:

Lets get gone O'Connor. James has probably gotten his ass in a bind. Now help us find him.

**__**

Brian jumps into his car and the scene again changes to Ash's car meeting up with Vince and Letty. 

Letty:

(on radio) you see him?

Ash:

No.

Vince:

Nuh uh. 

Dom:

Leon, Jesse, where you guys at?

Leon:

We're near 5th. Got O'Connor with us.

Jake:

(over radio) Hey guys, I got a spotted set of blue lights about 15 blocks north of you, Leon and Brian.

Jesse:

(to Leon) Turn, turn, Go!

**__**

the two cars turn and speed right for the camera as the others go to assist. Ash is determined to get there first and very quickly so she decides to take a risk. 

Ash:

Hold on to your ass, Dom.

**__**

She nails it and shifts. The car does a wheel stand for quite some time. It takes off like a rocket and she whizzes by the others. The roaring of her engine gets her attention.

James:

(over the radio) Ash? Is that you?

Dom:

James? Where the hell are you?

James:

Im in a Civic 2000. Hunter green on about the 11 hundred block.

Ash:

(to Dom) Tell him that he needs to duck and cover. We'll make a diversion.

Dom:

James, you need to find a place to hide, fast. How far are the cops from you?

James:

About a quarter.

Dom:

Letty, Vince, I need you two to cut behind him from the side streets. 

Vince:

I'm on it.

Letty:

You go it Dom.

**__**

They scream in front from the opposite sides of the interesting street. This gets the police attention away from James just long enough for him to dive into an unknown garage. He runs out with his radio.

James:

I'm out here on foot. I don't think they know me, but I need someone to get me.

Brian:

I'm coming for you. Be ready.

**__**

He rushes up and swings the door open and James jumps in.

Letty:

Dom, guys, we need some help.

Vince:

We can't shake 'em worth nothing.

Ash:

(to Dom) I got an idea

Dom:

What are you going to do?

**__**

She slows down by a big rig.

Dom:

Ash, don't do what I think your going to do.

**__**

she gets out with a trip wire.

Ash:

Channel 12 right?

Dom:

Ash!

Ash:

Just trust me.

**__**

She gets in the truck and wires it.

Dom:

Those words scare me coming out of your mouth.

**__**

She takes off, not in that good of control though.

Ash:

V, Letty the Calvary's coming. You two get together just before 10th. I'm gonna put up a block. I need someone to stop for me though. One of you two 

Letty:

Okay. I'm putting on the NOS on 3, V. 

Vince:

Okay

Letty:

Alright, one, two...

Vince:

Three.

**__**

The time frame slows as they take off, cops hot on them. Just as they pass a side street, Ash comes from the left and jumps out just as most of the truck is in the street. The frame then again speeds up as the cops must break to avoid hitting the truck and Ash jumps into the Skyline with an almost clean get away. 


	13. and at last the happy ending they deserv...

**__**

A few days later. There is a celebration going on on a clear, sunny day. Dom comes out of the back door. 

Jake:

Well, look there. It's the birthday boy.

**__**

He is greeted by his girls.

Jesse:

Lets get some hard core eating done.

**__**

they sit as many as can fit at the table and others stand around.

Mia:

A toast. To Zachary.

Brian:

And to Tony Toretto.

Dom:

Salue

All But Ash:

Salue

Ash:

(quiet and discreetly) Yeah, salue

Hector:

Dom, my friend, you don't know how lucky you are. Got the best team in town, one of the best girls you can find by your side, loving family, and two of the hottest rides in the whole state of California.

Vince:

What do you mean by tow? He's got one and about a half

James:

Come and see. But, Dom, you got to close your eyes.

**__**

They lead Dom to the surprise and shush the others as they see it.

Ash:

This is a little something from Letty, Hector, James, and me. I think you'll like it.

**__**

He opens his eyes and the angle shows the very famous Charger, as perfect as it was when it was taken out of the garage.

Dom:

Holy Shit!

Letty:

Who do you love?

James:

(Tossing him the keys) Lets hear her purr.

**__**

Of course, Dominic goes and rattles the by standers' bones. Cheers strike the air and Dom looks for Ash. She's found squealing to a stop just in front of the drive way. She revs her engine and her face speaks of the want to have some fun. Dom arches an eyebrow and turns to get into the open door. Ash looks stoked as she leaves. Dom backs up the car and turns in the direction of the mustang. 

Mia:

Be careful !

Brian:

Watch out for those trucks!

**__**

He goes to the nearest slow traffic street and finds Ash and pulls up to the right of her. She notes his presence but keeps looking a head.

Ash:

Do you want to play?

Dom: 

Willing and ready

**__**

They both get mischievous smiles on their faces and they rev up. They then take off and the Charger goes up six feet and the mustang three, and the frame freezes. 


	14. an little extra for you all

Hello everyone. Hope you enjoyed the story. This is the special part where I explain some things and answer some questions you may have asked.

SOUNDTRACK:

I decided to include some songs in here that I thought went well with the story line. An example is with Bullets. The song talks about something great that an "evil" tries to take away. Thus with Tran's team trying to take the G.T away at that moment. And the song's also high paced and went with the action sequence it was involved with. 

Most of the others, their tempos just seemed to fit the situation, like Knives.

THE LOVE LINES:

Even though it may not have looked like it at first, I had planned to get Ash and James together the whole time. I had originally intended to have another new guy show up during the interview scene. But, as I was reviewing over what I had written, it seemed like there were way too many new people already, and it was getting to far away from the current story line that the first has given us.

So, instead of making the interference with this other character, I used what I had already in Brian. So instead of a love triangle, it was more of a square. How complicated does that get? 

And as for Dom and Letty, there is some foreshadowing to what I've got in stored in the next one I have already started on. 

ANSWERS TO THE UNEXPLAINED:

Where the hell did the car stealing come into phase? Okay, as many factors go, its starts in the before the story time. Ash wanted to make some money and wanted to get the thrill that the running gave her. James didn't want her to do it alone, so he got involved, since you know, he's such a nice guy. This made the bond tighter between them. 

Why is Ash so bitter? One reason is that her family life before she came to L.A. The second reason is the ugly break up between she and Jake. The boy broke her heart and being that she had to see him everyday at work so she never really got to heal. 

What's Ash's last name? Well, it starts with a T as Jesse pointed out and that's all I'm saying. I thing it gives her some mystery. 

Where did the Team meet James? He was working at a restaurant in town that a lot of racers and wanna bes go. He waited their table, they hit it off, the rest, as they say, is history. 

How old was James when his brother died? He was about 17. Jake was his brother's best friend from the time that they were little, so that's their connection. At the time before Ronnie's death, they were still on good terms. Jake didn't know for a very long time that Ronnie was involved with the gang, although James thought he knew. Ronnie told James not to say anything to their mom which is why James was blamed for his death in part.

Why was Zachary killed? I used that as a way to explain how the Team had the realization that they aren't invincible.


End file.
